


记忆上载

by HallSpin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallSpin/pseuds/HallSpin
Summary: “你走错病房了吗？”“不，我是来找你的。”
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 7





	记忆上载

**Author's Note:**

> 时间点跳跃，请留心时间线。OOC预警。

**00.**

清晨七点三十二分，主板接通了电源，芯片组向中央处理器发送初始化命令，CPU完成寻址，跳转系统BIOS的代码启动处，由POST（*POST， Power On Self Test，上电自检 ）开始自检。

显卡初始化……

硬盘引导启动……

硬盘启动……

内核加载启动……

819号记忆上载员睁开眼睛。

命令栏中躺着一条全新的指令：为编号AD4317的人类男性完成记忆上载。命令指针将819号带到AD4317的日志资料中，快速读取，接受指令。接着他换下居家服，换上标准工装，离开了员工宿舍。

819号为世联邦记忆上载中心服务已经有三个年头了，多数时候他要做的工作就是走进福利院，找到申请记忆上载的人类对象，将目标对象带回上载中心，完成记忆上载。

这一次也没有例外。

AD4317比资料上填写的实际身高要矮上一些，这没有引起819号的注意。人类的身高在一天当中会发生浮动，不同的鞋会让人类看起来与实际身高有出入，年龄也是影响因素之一。因此819号没做评价，按照程序将AD4317领进单间，请他坐在柔软的躺椅上，为他佩戴脑波读取仪。接着是覆盖太阳穴的电极贴片，还有一些贴在胸膛上，它们只是一种辅助，为了更好地监测老人的身体数据。

“感觉怎么样？”

819号启动上载示波器，关联的计算机显示器上立刻弹出运行窗口，解析源源不断的数据流，将其转化成可视化数字流。视频弹窗跳了出来。

老人舒适地哼了一声，闭上眼睛。尽管老人看不见他，819号仍然做了一个相当于人类微笑的表情，用平板礼貌的声音说，“2025年10月25日……”

**01.**

2025年10月25日，晴，无云，气温8℃～19℃

AD4317站在医院的走廊尽头，窗玻璃上留着昨晚下雨的痕迹，麻雀落在窗台外，低头梳理沾染露珠的羽毛。AD4317悄悄打开窗户，麻雀警觉地抬起头，在AD4317准备做些什么前飞走了。1010病房的门没有关严，即使AD4317站得离它那么远，还是能够听到病房里传来交谈声。雨后的树冠绿的娇艳欲滴，五百多纳米的光波长令眼睛感到放松。AD4317深深地呼吸着雨后清新的空气，交谈声时断时续。

“你是不是想，医生，”病房里的声音说，“让我对你敞开心扉呢？你应该知道，我早就不是那个年龄了，不会像年轻人一样，在死亡面前絮絮叨叨，念叨情人的名字，把一绺头发装在香囊里遗赠给挚友。我不惧怕死亡，别误会，我不是说谁能战胜临死前的本能恐惧，但我确实不怕它。我欢迎它，这个早在八十年前就应该带走我的老东西，它迟到八十年啦……

“那你可搞错了，我没有毛病，我健康得很。但人总是要死的，医生，这是人类中唯一公平的事物。死亡。你大可以用金钱和药物延迟它的到来，或者魔法，别笑，我是认真的。魔法可以延缓衰老，拖住死神的脚步，但到头来，魔法也不能让人免于死亡。所以在这事儿上，所有人都是公平的。在我漫长的一生中，我从人生的风暴里只体会到了理念，冲突，还有阳光。但没有任何感情。很久以来，我的心就如槁木死灰，全靠头脑活着，你一定不能明白，因为人们都说我也拥有感情……

“这是你们现在称呼我的方式吗？GG5467？说真的，5467代表了什么？瞧，你不知道，你当然不知道，因为它没有含义，数字只是数字，失去了人数字没有任何意义。我刚才说到哪儿了？哦，感情，我是没有感情的。也许有过，但现在已经没有了。我可能拥有过朋友吗？当然，如果你也活了142岁，你总要交一些朋友的，对吗？不过他们要么就已经死了，要么我们忘了彼此。我已经记不住了，年轻人，我太老了。再告诉我一次？我已经超过人类平均寿命多少岁了？

“54岁，瞧啊，我可真能活……

“谢谢，再见。你明天还来吗？不过我不会向你敞开心扉的，我早已超过那个岁数太多啦。再见，医生，再见了。”

AD4317把双手插进口袋里，慢吞吞地挪动步子，长长的胡须随之摆动。他忘记把窗户关上，轻风从那里吹进来，把乱糟糟的红发吹得更散。AD4317停在1010的病房门口，布满老年斑的手慢慢地放在门把手上。

“嗨。”他说。

GG5467转过头，“你走错病房了吗？”

**02.**

1949年3月14日，小雨转中雨，气温6℃～21℃

“希尔德死于阿瓦达索命。”GG5467不带感情地说。

杰里德以为自己听错了，“抱歉，你说什么？”

AD4317适时地加入他们，阻止GG5467把更多不合理的话砸向这位晕头转向的年轻苏格兰警官，并自认为高明地化解危机。他清了清嗓子，飞快解释道，“这是他家乡的一种说法，代表死于非命。——就好像你被阿瓦达索命了一样。”

杰里德眨了眨眼睛，“什么是阿瓦达？”

“看起来像摄魂怪的生物。”GG5467插嘴道。

“什么是摄魂怪？”

“童话故事里的反派。”AD4317谨慎地说。

年轻的苏格兰警官不认为他知道这则童话故事，但拜托了，他们正在尸体解剖现场，一则童话故事显然不能解释尸检结果带来的矛盾。“西德里斯认为他死于心脏病，”苏格兰小警官困惑地解释说，“但死者才二十八岁，身强体壮，无家族心脏病史，喜欢击剑运动，所有认识他的人都告诉我们他是个阳光健气的小伙子。他不可能忽然之间死于心脏病。”

GG5467赞同地点点头，“他不是死于心脏病，他死于阿瓦达索命。”

“可这怎么可能！你说他死于非命，但除了一些无关紧要的淤青，还有他死后摔下楼梯的伤痕，他的各个器官比大多数人活着的时候都要健康。没有人朝他脑袋开一枪或者在他心脏捅一刀，这就好像，就好像……”

“就好像有魔法操纵吞噬了他的生命力。”GG5467接上小警官的话。

杰里德的眼睛亮了起来，“对！就好像故事里女巫挥一挥她邪恶的魔杖，然后带走了年轻的生命！”

邪恶的GG5467露出得意的笑容，用肩膀撞了一下AD4317的肩膀，“你看，我就说麻瓜们迟早会搞明白。”

AD4317露出牙痛的表情，纠结地说，“我不确定他明白了。”

“好吧，顾问们，对于希尔德的死亡，你们有什么高见呢？”杰里德转向正在小声嘀咕的两位高瘦中年人，双眼放出期待的光芒，期待他找到的帮手能像威名远扬的福尔摩斯先生，见微知著，翻云覆雨，在任何人来得及反应前轻而易举地解决悬案。他摩擦着双手，作出洗耳恭听的姿态，静静地等待着男人们开口。

金发男人看起来就准备要这么做了，但红头发制止了他，还换上为难的表情，踌躇地说，“这是个很复杂的案子……”他搓了搓双手，“我们需要一些时间，一些时间……”

接着红头发把金头发推出门外。AD4317强硬地拉走了GG5467，对他的抱怨充耳不闻。“我们不能告诉他，盖勒特，这是我们约定好的。”

“你打算怎么对杰里德解释？”

“这是个意外。”

“这他妈不是意外。一个巫师杀死了一个麻瓜，我还以为你肯定对这事怒火中烧呢。”

“我们不知道发生了什么。”

“发生什么会让你认为一个巫师对麻瓜使用索命咒是合理的？”

“我不知道你还关心。”

“我不关心，所以我说的是你。”

“总之，我们要保密。我们本来不应该知道这些事，我们本来甚至不应该记得这些事。这都是你的错，你出了那个馊主意。”

“然后你同意了。”GG5467露出得意的笑容，就像先前那个一样邪恶。

AD4317瞪着他，脑子里回转着半打恶毒的话，然后他说，“是啊，我同意了。”他看向金色发丝飞扬的光线边缘，莫名其妙地问，“下次我们能早点吗？”

“好问题。”GG5467满不在乎地说，“如果我能控制的话，我们就不会走到这一步了。”

“……是啊，是啊。”

AD4317在叹息。

**03.**

819号收集记忆碎片。

人们在回顾往生，上载记忆时，往往不能按照特定的时间顺序。他们的思绪纷乱，逻辑混乱，把发生过的事情和幻想混在一起。每一次回忆，真相就改变一点点，直到它们变成他们想要的样子，把痛苦变成甜蜜。

但真实和完整都不是人们上载记忆的原因。

人们上载记忆，因为人们渴望永生。肉体的永生已经被证实是天方夜谭，但记忆可以永生，名字可以永生，故事也可以永生。人们把记忆储存在庞大的云数据库，企盼某一天记忆被人打开，名字被人传颂，故事被人口口相传。

人人都绝望地想要成为莎士比亚，苏格拉底，或者亚历山大，但他们只在快要死亡的时候才上载记忆，就像撰写一部传记。

哦，一部传记。热切地企盼被翻阅，但到头来，记忆上载员往往是这些传记的唯一读者。

**不知怎么的，819号觉得今天这部传记读起来有些熟悉。**

他看向仿佛陷入美梦的老人，继续读取下一块记忆碎片。“2025年9月9日……”

**04.**

2025年9月9日，多云，阴，气温14℃～26℃

他们被发现了。

在流亡半生的飘摇风雨中，当年恶作剧般的小把戏被逮了个正着。阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特从记忆云雾深处走来(这有时会发生，人们的记忆会模糊，混乱，还会变得梦幻浪漫)。

“瞧瞧，我遇到了谁。”斯科皮·马尔福从波特身后跳出来，大摇大摆地走到GG5467面前，“曾经威风凛凛的黑魔王，势力遍布大半个欧洲，眼看就要摘取荣耀的桂冠。最后发生了什么？小老头？将胜利的果实拱手让出？”他不再看着GG5467，反而转向波特，用不可思议的语气说，“你能想象吗？就是这样的人曾险些统治整个世界，真不敢相信，他们最后落得个麻瓜的结局，对巫师的过去毫无记忆。”

波特皱着眉，握紧手中的魔杖，“你不应该在他们面前说这些话。”

马尔福耸了耸肩，“有什么关系？他们不会记得的。是不是？你知道我是谁吗？”

在AD4317来得及阻止前，GG5467脱口而出，“斯科皮·马尔福，小混蛋。你父亲德拉科·马尔福是个没种的老混蛋，他是怎么生下你的？”

马尔福瞠目结舌，看起来吓坏了。他抖着手颤颤巍巍地举着魔杖，将杖尖对准GG5467，混乱的光芒点亮又熄灭，绿色荧光闪了一下，接着飞快地暗下去。“你不应该……”他的声音发抖，磕磕巴巴地嘶吼道，“你不应该记得！你应该被注销记忆，削去魔法，变成一个彻头彻尾的麻瓜！我要，我要！”他跳起来喊叫，“我要注销你的记忆，见鬼的老麻瓜，你不能……”

“冷静一点，马尔福！”波特也被吓了一跳，“我们还没搞清楚这是怎么回事！”

“我们足够清楚了，蠢脑袋。”

AD4317紧张地看着马尔福的魔杖，似乎担心他的精神状况会让他无法管好他的咒语。

波特大喊道，“我们还没搞清楚邓布利多是不是也……”

他没有说完，马尔福就将他的魔杖转向AD4317，颤抖的亮光似乎随时可能从那里跳出来，给所有人一个措手不及。“你记得吗？”马尔福深吸了一口气，发着抖提高声音，“你记得吗！”

“我……”AD4317想要安抚马尔福。

马尔福立刻冷笑道，“哦，你记得。你也记得。所以你们怎么着？想起来了？或者从一开始就是阴谋？你被他收买了吗，邓布利多？假装自己是个麻瓜，混迹于麻瓜中随时准备暴露巫师世界，这是你们的计划吗？”

“这不是我们的计划。”“有这个打算。”

AD4317瞪了一眼GG5467，“别胡说八道，盖勒特。”

马尔福爆发出尖锐的笑声，“你叫他盖勒特，在你们那场惊世骇俗，至今无人超越的决斗之后，你还叫他盖勒特。”

“你嫉妒了？”GG5467得意地笑道，“哦，我看出来了，你希望叫你斯科皮的人至今都不肯改口，她是谁？或者他？好极了，是个他，我猜猜……”

“你闭嘴！”

魔杖一瞬间闪过绿色光芒。

“冷静，斯科皮。”AD4317平和地说，但显然马尔福希望叫他斯科皮的人不是AD4317，因此他变得更富于攻击性，威胁似的向前迈了一步，把魔杖举得更高。AD4317改口说，“马尔福。别紧张，我们没有打算暴露整个巫师世界，是我阻止了他暴露整个巫师世界，记得吗？我不会让我过去的努力付诸东流，所以放轻松，如果我们真的打算那么做，我们在八十年前就那么做了。但现在过去八十年，人们仍然对魔法世界一无所知。你看，没有人打算暴露巫师世界。”

马尔福在AD4317的声音中缓慢放下魔杖。

“是的，就是这样，什么都没有发生……”

马尔福迷离的双眸在某一刻忽然清醒过来，他愤怒地抓紧魔杖，大吼大叫，“不，你这个老东西，你在骗我！即使如此，你们也不应该记得过去的一切，当你们选择这种生活，你们就应当忘记过去！ **一忘皆空！** ”

刺目的光芒中，AD4317看到马尔福拉起怔愣的波特移形换影，然后一个影子遮住了闪光，他倒在地上，身体上沉重地压着另一个人的重量。

“盖勒特，盖勒特……”他口齿不清地喊道。

过路的麻瓜停下闪亮的特斯拉，一个年轻的男人从车里走出来，“我是医生，这是您的朋友吗？先生？我们得把他送到医院去……”

**05.**

1949年12月19日，雪，阴，气温-5℃～7℃

“我想买一棵圣诞树，阿不思，你觉得我们能买到吗？我喜欢那些金色的装饰，漂亮的小东西，我今年要送你一条围巾，放在绿色的盒子里。我不会再送你羊毛袜了，你知道吗？你想要羊毛袜的愿望已经连续实现了两年，今年要点不一样的吧，羊毛衫怎么样？或者一件燕尾服，你穿过麻瓜的燕尾服吗？我敢保证你没有。说说吧，你想要哪一个？”

“一双羊毛袜就很好。”

“你在认真听吗？我刚才说，羊毛袜没得谈！你今年要换一个。”

“好吧，好吧，盖勒特，换一个。但说出来就没有惊喜了。”

“你想要惊喜。我明白了，哦，阿不思，你还是喜欢这种无用的浪漫，知道吗？我讨厌惊喜，我喜欢有掌控感，但既然你想要惊喜，我觉得我可以给你准备一个。这点妥协我是可以接受的。”

“很高兴听到这个。盖勒特，现在我们能集中精力了吗？你说布瑞斯克在哪里？我们得赶快找到他。”

AD4317急匆匆地走在前面，GG5467懒洋洋地跟在身后，拖着调子说，“他死了，就和希尔德一样。”

AD4317猛地停下脚步，GG5467差点儿撞上他结实的后背。接着AD4317转过来，愤怒地瞪着金发男人，大声说，“你在预言里看到他死了！”

“是啊。”

“他什么时候死的？”

GG5467叹了口气，“预言不是那样起作用的。我看不到时间，看不到地点，我只看到事实。明白吗？在戈德里克的时候我就已经给你展示过了，你知道这是怎么回事。”

“你在1989年就看到默默然，而那已经是十几年后。”

“所以怎么的？你认为布瑞斯克十几年后才会死去？而你现在就想找到他？”GG5467也恼火起来，“我告诉你，我看到他死了，那么他就死了。十几年后，或者二十几年后，没什么区别，你阻止不了他的死亡，就像希尔德，巴尔，过去每一个你试图赶在他们死亡之前找到他们的人一样。没有什么你能做的。”

AD4317揪住GG5467的领子，把他推到墙上，涨红了脸颊愤怒地说，“就因为你的一生都活在预言的阴影里，因此你甚至不敢反抗？”

GG5467被激怒了。“我不敢反抗？”他嗤笑道，“我不敢反抗？”他一声比一声高的低吼着，“阿不思·邓布利多，任何人都可以嘲笑我的预言，唯独你不行。唯独你不行。你他妈知道我都做过什么！你他妈看到了结局！”

“那就再来一次，再多一次，盖勒特。求你(please)。”AD4317松开手，缓慢地离开金发男人的衣领，向后退了一步，“我很抱歉……”

GG5467整了整衣领，又恢复到一贯的漠然。他直起上半身，居高临下地看着痛苦的AD4317，用冷漠的声音说，“我在预言里看到我与你的决斗失败了。你知道这个，然后你提出决斗，我赴约了。你是那个利用预言成真的人，阿不思，我才是那个一直反抗预言的人，看看它给我带来了什么，看看你给我带来了什么。”他的视线飘远了，语气也带上了疲惫，“所以，别来告诉我反抗命运。”

GG5467撇下AD4317，独自走在落雪的街道上。商店里亮着昏黄的电灯，把五颜六色的装饰品投射在晶亮的积雪上。AD4317的目光追逐着金发男人瘦削的脊背，听到鞋子踩着积雪，发出咯吱咯吱的声音。那是圣诞节的声音。

“你为什么要赴约？”

AD4317的问题淹没在汽车的轰鸣的启动声中。

GG5467不耐烦地停下来，转过头问，“你到底来不来？”

“去哪儿？”

“德文郡托尔奎，布瑞斯克住在那里。还有最后一班去德文郡的火车。”

“哦，哦。”AD4317几步追上GG5467，小声说道，“我以为……”

GG5467不看他，只朝着车站疾步而去，“你以为什么？”

“不，没什么。”

AD4317露出微笑，决定这个圣诞节送给GG5467全英国最好看的呢子大衣，他认识一个来自巴伐利亚的裁缝。这次GG5467会喜欢惊喜的。

**06.**

819号抬头看了一眼时间。

2037年4月18日，十一点四十八分。继续读取下一段记忆可能让老人错过上载中心的午饭供应时间。他向读取仪的CPU发送存储和请求中断指令，接着唤醒浅层睡眠中的老人。

一头红褐色头发的老人慢慢睁开眼睛，对他露出慈祥的笑容。

819号搀扶他坐起来，“你想吃点什么吗？”

“坩埚蛋糕怎么样？”

819号调取对应的食品菜单存储硬盘区，快速检索，然后说，“我不知道那是什么。它不在我的菜单里，我需要向厨师汇报吗？”

“不，不，”老人笑着说，“那是一个玩笑。”

819号把这个玩笑记录了下来。

他们在午餐时聊天，AD4317向他抱怨福利院的老人们听不懂他的笑话，他交不到朋友，那让他感觉有些寂寞。过去他和他的朋友待在一起时，他的朋友总是很喜欢他的幽默。

“他是GG5467吗？”

“是的。不过我喜欢叫他本来的名字，他叫盖勒特·格林德沃。”

“你们是很好的朋友。”819号说。

“是啊，”AD4317回答，“我们还是很棒的巫师。你知道巫师吗？”

“是的，我在你的记忆里看到了巫师。”

“你会上报吗？我在昨天的新闻里看到联合国安理会召开了非公开会议，人们都说那是关于巫师和魔法的。现在人人都知道世界上有巫师啦，但他们抓不住巫师。你会告诉你的上司我曾是他们之一吗？”

819号平静地看着老人，评测系统告诉他老人的血压和血糖正在升高。“不会。”他说，“记忆上载中心保护隐私，没有上载者的合约许可，上载后的记忆不能被泄露。”

AD4317点点头，“我读了隐私条款。这感觉有些像教堂，你知道教堂吗？现在已经没有什么人去教堂祷告了。但过去在教堂里，人们向神父祷告，倾诉自己最不可见人的罪孽。但即便是连环杀人犯的心声，神父也不可以向警探吐露分毫。你们也是这样的，对吗？”

“是的。”819号平板的声音说。

“那就好，那就好。”

他们回到了开始的位置。

**07.**

2020年8月19日，小雨转多云，气温18℃～23℃

“你忘记了口罩。”

GG5467穿好鞋，慢吞吞地接过口罩，不情不愿地说，“我们还要戴这玩意儿多久？”

“你看到上周驻华大使馆文化教育处发布的数据了吗？在英国的中国留学生约有22万，但从疫情爆发至今，只有3例确诊，无死亡病例。这充分说明了口罩的必要性，盖勒特，别任性。”AD4317盯着他，直到GG5467不得不戴好口罩。

“我讨厌戴着口罩说话，它让我性感的嗓音变得闷闷的。”GG5467掏出手机，站在门口等AD4317换好他的行头。

AD4317的声音从他们共同的卧室传出来，带着明显的笑意，“口罩不影响你性感的口音，帅哥(sunshine)，准备好去见布瑞斯克孙子的女儿了吗？今天是她三岁生日，我们……”

“亚马逊股价又上涨了！”GG5467兴奋地打断他，“到昨天收盘的时候，亚马逊市值已经达到1.66万亿，贝索斯个人身价达到1978亿美元。看看，阿不思，九七年亚马逊IPO时我就叫你买入，不然你现在早就是百万富翁了。你知道那时候买入1000美刀的回报率是多少吗？百分之十万！”

AD4317笑了一下，“我们家有一个百万富翁就够了。”

“你还记得我们遇见比尔·盖茨吗？”

“记得。那时候他才从哈佛辍学没多久，不到二十岁，雄心勃勃地要和艾伦成立微软。”

“我们应该加入他们。”

“别说胡话，盖勒特，那时候我们都不知道BASIC编译器是什么。”

“我不是说成为创始人之一，我是说，我们应该给他们投资。我们当年为什么没去做VC？”

“因为我们忙着拯救麻瓜。你带上了给小阿莉尔的礼物了吗？老天，盖勒特，我来开车！你上周已经吃了两次罚单了，我们不赶时间！”

AD4317打开车门，把GG5467挤到副驾驶座上，心有余悸地系上安全带。金发男人耸了耸肩，“我们应该买一辆特斯拉。”

“我以为你不喜欢埃隆·马斯克。”

“但我喜欢他的车。为什么他们不让我驾驶直升机？我一准是他们教过最聪明的学员。”

“因为你太老了。”

“我比你年轻。”

“所以我也不能驾驶直升机。系好你的安全带，盖勒特。”

GG5467慢吞吞地拉扯安全带，听到咯哒声响，得意地朝AD4317露出笑容。“你觉得我们再去一趟硅谷怎么样？我有预感，我们会在那里找到像IBM，苹果那样的公司。人们可以把记忆像光盘一样刻录下来，存储在数据中心，要有全世界最棒的隐私政策，还要像冥想盆那样，可以展示。”

“你在做梦，盖勒特，别在座位上乱晃。”

“我们要去硅谷！”GG5467信誓旦旦地说。

AD4317叹了口气，“不，我们哪儿都不去。”

GG5467仿佛没听见他的话，开始问别的问题，“小阿莉尔是谁？”

“老天，是布瑞斯克孙子的女儿。”

“我们当年救了他。”

AD4317松了口气，对话题的走向感到放松。他调整了一下坐姿，让他和GG5467坐得更近一些，然后轻松地说，“是啊，我们当年救了他。”

**08.**

1975年10月2日，晴，微风，气温10℃～22℃

“别乱动，盖勒特，你在流血！”

“说点我不知道的，阿不思。”GG5467躺在地上，冷汗打湿了他的脸颊，嘴唇失去血色，如果不是他费劲的喘息，他看起来就像一具尸体。“你不能给我……施个治疗咒吗？你宁可看着我失血过多而死去，也不肯给我施个治疗咒？你过去……最擅长这类型咒语。”

AD4317看上去没比躺在地上的人好到哪里去，他好像也快死了，快被吓死了。左腹上肉眼可见的血窟窿正不断地朝外冒血，他想按住伤口，但又怕压疼了GG5467，他想跑去最近的电话亭，向附近的医院打电话求救，又怕把GG5467独自留在这里。

躺在地上的男人没有等到他的回答，乱七八糟地说，“好吧，没有治疗咒。那止疼咒呢？我们有这样的咒语吗？……我觉得你会，阿不思……你总会这些奇奇怪怪的咒语……你觉得你能给我一个止疼咒吗？”

“盖勒特，盖勒特，”AD4317呼唤着他，“别闭上眼睛，盖勒特。你在说胡话，我早就不能使用魔法了，那几乎都是三十年前的事情了。我得去求救，听得到我吗？我不是把你自己留在这里，但我得去找个人，随便什么人，我们得把你弄到医院去。”

“你要离开我了？”

“不，不，不是的。我永远不会做那样的事，所以，听着，我不是要……”

“嘿！”AD4317听到呼喊声，急忙寻着声源抬起头。一个年轻男孩儿正开着破旧的二手车，在街拐角的地方停下，冲他招手，“你们需要帮助吗？”

AD4317感到有泪水正不断涌向眼睛，令视野模糊起来。他急匆匆地抹了一把脸，回应男孩儿的呼喊。“是的，拜托你，我们需要帮助！”

男孩儿把车开过来，在他们身边停下，打开车门，“天哪(Jesus Christ)，发生了什么？”

AD4317没空回答他的问题，只手忙脚乱地招呼男孩儿，“你能帮我把他抬上车吗？我们要去最近的医院。”

“好的，好的，你别慌。我们得慢慢来，不能造成二次伤害。”

他们一起把GG5467抬上轿车，老旧的二手车发出哼哧哼哧的声音来，AD4317忍不住担心它是不是能承受三个男人的重量。他紧跟着坐到GG5467身边，想要清理伤口周围的血污。

“你们遇上抢劫了吗？”男孩儿尽可能踩油门，以这辆车能做到的最快速度向医院驶去。

AD4317摇了摇头，又点了点头，“不，我们……差不多。他想抢劫一个女孩儿，盖勒特帮了她。”

“你们是好人。”男孩儿肯定地说，“那女孩儿会感激你们的。”

AD4317摇了摇头。事实远比他说出来的要复杂的多。GG5467在预言中看到了女孩儿的死亡，于是他们不远千里来到这里，阻止女孩儿陷入傲罗与肃清者的斗争中，他们几乎要成功了。这时候一个麻瓜跳出来，险些让他们的努力付之一炬。AD4317不认为他们应该干涉麻瓜们的命运，但事实上他们已经这么做很多年了，GG5467想要离开，但AD4317挽留了他。

我们花费整个九月救她，现在她终于脱离魔法的威胁，却要走进麻瓜的陷阱？盖勒特，我们得帮她，最后一次。AD4317恳求道。GG5467别无选择。

他们救了她。又一次。

但现在AD4317却不能肯定自己做了正确的事。每当他打定主意做一件事，他身边的人总是会不停地受到伤害，阿利安娜，阿不福思，纽特，莉塔……他好像带着死神的镰刀，收割的却是爱人的生命。AD4317闭上眼睛。泪珠从脸颊上滑落。

男孩儿犹豫地说，“嘿，别担心，他会没事的。我们就快到了。”

GG5467动了一下，居然露出笑容来，“我会没事的，”他说，“……我不是这样死的。”他喘息的声音让这话听起来没什么说服力。

但男孩儿还是笑了，“你知道你是怎么死的？”

“当然了，我可是先知。”

“好吧，好吧，”男孩儿笑道，“那么先知先生，你能看到我的未来吗？”

GG5467费力地睁开一只眼睛，在迎光的亮点中看到男孩儿握住方向盘的手，鬼使神差地说，“你会成为举世瞩目的人。”

“承你吉言。”男孩儿咯咯地笑。

“……未来的伟人，”GG5467觉得他快睡着了，但他还是坚持说，“你得告诉我你的名字，然后我就知道我的预言会在什么时候应验。”

“真的？”

“等世界上都是你的名字的时候，我自然就知道了。”

“好吧，我觉得你说得对。”男孩儿大度地说，“我叫比尔，比尔·盖茨。”

**09.**

819号有条不紊地录入记忆。

时间点跳来跳去。他看到2026年4月29日，AD4317独自前往帕罗奥图，帮助一家初创公司完成A轮融资。然后他看到GG5467的手写笔迹，在名单上的Memory Upload旁边做了投资标注。接着AD4317把单薄的纸张折好，放进西装上衣口袋里，与MU公司CEO握手庆祝，恭喜对方顺利完成A轮融资。

819号想起来，MU是记忆上载中心的前身。

**他感到熟悉。**

时间跳回1946年12月24日，AD4317裹着毯子，GG5467塞给他一杯热可可。“你太蠢了，”金发男人毫不客气地说，“现在可不是感冒的时候，你怎么会感冒的？我都送给你一双羊毛袜了。”

“十分钟前。”AD4317窝在沙发上说，“你十分钟送给我一双羊毛袜，我从今天早上就开始感冒了。”

“你太蠢了。”GG5467下结论道。AD4317看起来好像想把热可可倒在他的脑袋上。

然后是2000年1月1日凌晨零点零一分，AD4317在接吻。1969年7月31日，AD4317在车库中剧烈喘息，GG5467坐在车前盖上，低头亲吻他的喉结。1987年11月25日，他和GG5467决定领养一只萨摩耶，但他们很快放弃了。2009年9月9日，AD4317履行公民义务，与陪审团达成一致，裁定被指控杀害9岁幼童的中年男人无罪。2028年1月23日，MU结束B轮融资。AD4317出现在庆功宴上，与他们的CEO交谈甚欢。2025年12月12日，AD4317出席了一场葬礼，他看到棺材深埋于六英尺下。牧师冲唯一出席葬礼的红发男人露出微笑。

更多的碎片袭来。

819号只来得及记录一些声音。

“你是他的朋友吗？”“感谢您的帮助，MU会成为不亚于Facebook的大公司。”“阿不思，我的袜子不见了！”“我不是他的朋友。”“别客气。”“你的袜子在洗衣机里。”

“不要苹果派，盖勒特，你根本不会做苹果派。”“现在我可以正大光明地买麻瓜糖果了。”“那不是口香糖，放下，盖勒特！”“我姑婆说我做的苹果派是最好的。”“你一直都买得很光明正大，阿不思。”“我知道这是什么，别瞧不起我，你不想今晚试试吗？”

“你走错病房了吗？”

“不，我是来找你的。你想吃点苹果派吗？”

**10.**

1945年9月27日，阴，微风，气温11℃～23℃

金发男人在牢房里走来走去。

“这就是你能想出来的最好办法？嗯？记忆注销？变成一个麻瓜？”他讥讽地说，“不如让我们都干脆点，拿起你的魔杖，让我告诉你怎么漂亮地使用索命咒。”

“不，格林德沃，我不会杀了你。”

“所以你天才的脑瓜告诉你，羞辱我是一个好主意？”

AD4317无力地叹了口气，他露出一个虚弱的微小笑容，缓慢地说，“我会和你一起成为麻瓜。”

GG5467停下步子，震惊地看着他。以AD4317的视角看那双异色瞳中的惊讶，有一种古怪的柔和滤镜。“你疯了。”他说。

“我喜欢麻瓜。”

GG5467飞快地拆穿了他的谎言，“不，你不喜欢。你只是接受他们。”

“从现在起我喜欢了。”

“你为什么要这么做？”

“你为什么要来赴约？”

GG5467向后退了一步，愤怒地低吼，“你根本就不明白！我不是为了你！”

“我也不是为了你。”AD4317微笑道，“我很高兴我们又达成一致了。”

GG5467用手捂住脸，缓慢地靠墙蹲了下去，他安静地待了一会儿，然后爆发出断断续续的低笑，“我以前怎么没发现你疯的这么厉害。”

“从今天以后你可以尽情感受我到底可以疯到什么程度。”

“你知道注销记忆后我们就不会记得彼此了吧？你这么做没有意义。”

“我们可以重新认识。”

“我拒绝，我们的相识就是灾难。”

AD4317像是没料到他会遭到拒绝，一时之间，许多为来得及出口的承诺卡在嗓子里。他张了张嘴巴，试着说，那么好吧，我们可以天各一方，可以日东月西，哪怕山陬海噬也可能陌路相逢。但这不是AD4317期待的方式。这不是他想听到的回答。

“我还以为……”他垂下头，几乎想要回到十分钟前拖走提出这想法的自己。

GG5467粗鲁地打断了他，“所以让我们跳过这个步骤。”

“什么？”

“跳过记忆注销的步骤，直接变成麻瓜。”

AD4317比十分钟前的金发男人还要惊讶，他四下张望了一圈，贴近监牢唯一的视窗，压低声音小声说，“这不可能。记忆注销是你活下去的条件之一，我们没可能跳过它直接变成麻瓜，那会让整个巫师世界暴露于危险之中，国际巫师联合会不会同意你的。”

“那就不同意。”GG5467自信地说，“是谁告诉你我们要取消记忆注销，还需要经过他们的同意？”

AD4317吞咽了一下，紧张地说，“梅林啊，你想做什么？”

“我们给记忆做个备份。”

“怎么做？”

“我们捏造一些假的记忆，存储在浅层意识中，让记忆注销小队尽情地摧毁这些虚假的记忆。”

“那真正的记忆呢？”

“大脑封闭术，邓布利多，我们用大脑封闭术保护那些真正的记忆。”

“这可行吗？”

“反正也没有其他可以失去的了。”

“这是个馊主意。”

GG5467露出得意的笑容，“但你同意了。”

**11.**

——警告！警告！检测到不明障碍，无法完成记忆读取——

819号瞪着弹窗上鲜红的感叹号，感到他正在触摸真正的魔法。根据《隐私政策管理条例》，他不应当上报任何与记忆内容有关的异常现象，但根据《记忆上载异常处理规定》，他应当上报在记忆上载流程中遇到的问题。

他点开问题反馈，预备将不明障碍记录在案。然后他停住了，与阿不思·邓布利多的午餐对话脱离中控系统的掌控，令他不由自主地打开读取面板。他侵入主机服务器更改了这台仪器的上载设置，在接下来的上载中，系统将不记录上载痕迹，不记录临时文件，不记录表单数据，除了819号，没有人知道AD4317的回忆。他甚至更改了自己的存储路径，把看到的内容直接转入回收站，第二天醒来，他的系统会自动清理回收站，届时将没有人知道AD4317在这之后的记忆。

819号走到AD4317身旁，用刻板却饱含机械流的音质说，“现在你可以只讲给我听了。”

卡顿的弹窗消失，新的数字流源源不断地汇入。

819号走到显示器前，看到熟悉的时间浮标。

2025年10月25日，晴，无云，气温8℃～19℃

……

“谢谢，再见。你明天还来吗？不过我不会向你敞开心扉的，我早已超过那个岁数太多啦。再见，医生，再见了。”

AD4317把双手插进口袋里，慢吞吞地挪动步子，长长的胡须随之摆动。他忘记把窗户关上，轻风从那里吹进来，把乱糟糟的红发吹得更散。AD4317停在1010的病房门口，布满老年斑的手慢慢地放在门把手上。

“嗨。”他说。

GG5467转过头，“你走错病房了吗？”

“不，我是来找你的。我找了你八十年了。”

“那可真够久的。你想吃点什么吗？倒霉的医生总说我不应该吃那么多苹果派。可我喜欢吃苹果派，我觉得我还会做苹果派，不过现在我已经忘记了，我忘记了很多事。他们说这是阿兹海默症，但那很可笑，知道吗？我记得从1945年以来的每一件事，我没有朋友，或者1945年之前我有过。但我不记得了。我是说，阿兹海默症不会只让你忘记年轻时候的事，是吧？哦，我又开始自言自语了，我最近总是这样。但我可不会对你吐露心声，对那倒霉的医生也不会。——你为什么找我？我们过去是朋友吗？”

“我不知道。”

“你不知道？哦，你也忘记了，是吗？他们是不是告诉你那是阿兹海默症？别信他们。你好好的，一点问题也没有。就只是，人都会忘记，是吧？”

“是啊。人都会忘记。我也忘记了1945年之前的事，但真奇怪，我一直记得我要找你。”

“找我？你记得我？”

“这就是奇怪的地方，我不记得。”

“我也不记得。你为什么要找我？”

“可能跟什么承诺有关。一般都是因为这样的原因，还有其他的吗？”

GG5467思考了一会儿，接着点点头，“有道理。不过记忆这种东西很不牢靠，我最近资助了一项研究，哦，那可能不算最近。但他们告诉我，人们的记忆时常思绪纷乱，逻辑混乱，把发生过的事情和幻想混在一起。每一次回忆，真相就改变一点点，直到它们变成他们想要的样子，把痛苦变成甜蜜。”

AD4317点了点头，“记忆可以被修改，填充，变成别的。”

“没错！我还打算投资一家记忆上载公司，看看记忆上载是怎么发现记忆篡改的。你觉得他们能发现吗？”

“不好说，我不清楚这些事。”

“我想也是。你想去吃点东西吗？我可以把我的投资计划给你看。我列了一张名单……”

**12.**

2025年12月12日，AD4317出席了一场葬礼，他看到棺材深埋于六英尺下。牧师冲唯一出席葬礼的红发男人露出微笑，走到他身边问，“你是他的朋友吗？”

AD4317回答，“我不是他的朋友。”

“真遗憾，他应该有个朋友来看他。”

“我希望我是那个朋友。”AD4317说，“不知怎么的，我觉得我和他认识很久了。”

“你可以创造一些回忆。”

“我可以？”AD4317露出诧异的表情。

牧师笑着点了点头，“当然。记忆是最不牢靠的东西，你希望它变成什么，它就会变成什么。”

“我希望我能替他完成他的投资。”

“不错。”

“我觉得我们上辈子可能是巫师。”

“为什么？”

“我不知道。我感觉那会很有趣。”

“别的呢？”

“他喜欢那些科技公司，也许我们过去认识比尔·盖茨。你觉得这个主意怎么样？”

“挺好的。我是说，如果你们过去是巫师，而你们跑到我们的世界来，总会遇上麻烦吧。”

“比如遇到认识我们的巫师。”

“对。”

“然后他们认为我们拥有记忆十分危险……”

“那会让你们暴露。”

“你觉得一忘皆空这个咒语怎么样？”

“很好。但你不能忘记，你还要讲述。”

“那就让他来保护我吧。”

“我喜欢这个主意。”

“世界上真的有巫师吗？”

“联合国教科文组织论述过巫师存在的证据，你想看看那份报道吗？安理会可能会就此召开会议呢，我觉得可信度很高。”

“我希望我能遇上几个。”

“但愿如此。你叫什么来着？”

“AD4317，不过我给我取了个巫师名字，阿不思·邓布利多。”

“邓布利多……哦，老天，教科文组织的名单里有这个名字。”

“真巧。”

“吃苹果派吗？”

“我要两个。”

“你的医生一定告诉过你……”

“拜托了，别扫兴。”

END.


End file.
